Darkness Within
by Sheikah-of-Shadows
Summary: Dark LinkxLink Smutty one-shot. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay! This is my first yaoi story! I have absolutly no experience with lemons, but I thought it was essential to the story! I don't own anything... exepept for some Sheik cosplay... and a Link plushie or two... (;**_

"I hate this temple!" I groaned. With its disgusting water filled with the feces of the monsters that inhabit it, to the freezing water that I am submerged in almost constantly, this has to be the worst temple by far.

I walked into a room surrounded by what appeared to be dragon statues and in the middle of the room there was a blue crystal switch. With a closer look, the statues had targets that the tip of my hook-shot would be able to penetrate and pull me with it. I got to the last dragon after going almost the entire perimeter of the room and watching the crystal turn from blue to red one too many times.

Standing on the head of the statue I took out my bow and released an arrow into the crystal one last time. The dragon slowly rose out of the ground toward the ledge directly above. A like-like waited for me at the top, and I calmly took out my sword and killed it.

Being stuck in a temple as bad as this for two day with no sleep was really starting to wear on me. Navi flew out from wherever she hides in my tunic and just watched me as I slid down the wall to sit.

"Hey, Link! Are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"Uhh, yea. Wake me up in a couple of hours would ya?" I mumbled.

*** 6 hours later ***

"Wake up! Hey! Listen! Wake up!" Came the annoying voice of Navi the fairy.

I opened my eyes to see a purple light flying in zig-zags in front of my face. Little fairy wasn't useful for anything but irritating me.

"I'm up, I'm up. Calm down!" I groaned rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

She stopped buzzing around and stared for a couple of seconds. When she decided I wasn't going back to sleep, she flew back into my tunic to do whatever it is she does in there.

Covered in sweat as I always was from the humidity of this temple, I stood and made my way to the door.

The door closed behind me and I heard the-all too familiar-sound of bars sliding down to block the entrance.

I stood there a moment taking in my surroundings. The floor had a thin layer of water that lay undisturbed, looking almost like glass. The room looked like it went on for miles, but layers of mist made seeing more the fifty feet on each side impossible, and on the other side was a door that exactly matched the one I had just come from. The one thing that caught my eye the most was a little island directly in the center of the room. It was just a little mound of sand with a lone dead tree right in the middle.

I took a hesitant step forward, and listened to the little splash my boot made when it contacted the still water. Something was wrong. It was much, much too quiet. I splashed across the room to see that the other door was also cover in the thick, iron bars. That always meant there was an enemy here that I had to defeat.

As I turned around, I spotted a dark figure leaning against the little tree. I walked slowly toward the figure drawing my sword on the way. The figure didn't even flinch. I got closer and closer until I was right in front of the man looking down upon him .

"So, the Hero of Time finally came?" The figure asked in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" I asked. Refusing to answer his question, though I think it was rhetorical.

"I'm not really sure. The fat man never gave me a name." He answer with an amused smirk. Who is the fat man? Did he mean Ganondorf?

"Then can you tell me what you are doing here?" I asked running out of patience.

"Certainly, my orders are to defeat the Hero of Time." He answered in a tone that implied he was bored with the subject

He seems human enough so I would consider it cold blooded murder if he did not make the first move, so I sat down and watched him. After ten minutes of me just sitting there he finally lifted his head.

I gasped. He looked exactly like me, with the exception of his hair and eyes. With hair as black as night, blood red eyes, it seemed as if he was my…shadow. He look a little bewildered as well as he took in my appearance.

Navi chose that moment to fly out from my tunic and stare at my shadow. She just floated in front of him for a while before she spoke.

"Link, Ganon took anything impure he found in your hard and made an dark version of you." Navi said. Her voice was laced with confusion, as if she couldn't believe it to be true.

"Link, huh? Well, if what that little bug said is true, then I guess that would make me Dark Link." Dark whispered quietly.

Navi glared at him, and flew right in front of his face ready to yell at him. Dark just grabbed the little fairy and tossed her to the side.

Dark just stared laughing, and I looked at him completely confused.

"Well, if I am a replica of all your darkest desires, I do believe that would include you sexual fantasies would it not?" He said with a naughty glint in his eye.

I stared wide eyed at what the boy was implying. I felt heat rising to my cheeks and all the way up to my pointy Hylian ears.

"N-no! What? I… don't!" I stuttered out, too embarrassed to form a complete sentence.

"Oh, but I think you do….." He whispered seductively.

He stood up and slowly walked to where I was sitting. After getting down on his knees, he grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me onto my back. I just stared into his eyes as he moved to straddle me.

I could feel his hot breath on my face as he leaned closer. His lips connected with mine and stared moving gently. I was surprised to realize that I was enjoying this, not only enjoying but kissing back with equal vigor.

Darks hands moved under my tunic and he palmed my member through my breeches. I moaned into the kiss, and Dark took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth, and his hand pull down my pants and freed my hardening member.

He pulled back with a smirk and started sucking and nipping across my neck. His hand was slowly pumping up and down, with his thumb wiping off the pre cum that accumulated there. I hissed in pleasure, and stared bucking my hips into his hand. My moan was cut off by his lips once again capturing mine. I felt an unfamiliar heat stirring in my stomach and my musceles tensed. I yelled Darks name at the top of my lungs as I exploded. I was panting as I came down from my high.

Dark looked at me with a smirk and a knowing glint in his eye.

"I told you so." He mocked.

"That you did." I said as a blush started to creep across my face.

"Hey, you owe me." He stated pointing down to his boner.

My eyes widened.

"Uhh, I don't know how…." I mumbled really embarrassed.

"Just do what I did." Dark said calmly.

"Err, ok." I said.

My hands moved to his pants and lowered them just enough for his member to pop out. I just sat there and stared at it still unsure.

Dark laughed and said "Are you just going to stare at it? You have the same one you know." He taunted me with a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and move my hand to grasp his member. He hissed in pleasure as I started copying what he did before. Moving my hand up and down I leaned in to kiss him when he grabbed me by the hair and roughly jerked me to his mouth.

My hands tangled in his soft, black hair. I leaned back and stared into his crimson eyes, while I continued to pump him. I could feel his muscles tightening and I knew he was close to his climax, so I started to pump faster until his eyes shut and his mouth opened and screamed my name as his seed came spilling out onto my hand and his black tunic. His breathing started to return to normal and he opened his eyes.

"Not bad for a first timer." He panted with an amused look.

"Uhh thanks?" I said.

Navi just floated with a look of blatant disgust on her face.

He just laughed and pulled his pants up. I did the same and stood. I heard the familiar sound of bars sliding of the door, and I looked around confused. The doors both opened.

"Uhh…" I said not understanding why the doors opened.

"Well, the rules were I had to defeat you, and I think I did a damn good job just then." Dark snickered.

I blushed and kissed him so he would shut up. Grabbing his hand I headed toward the door, and Navi flew in front of me and started yelling.

"Link! What the fuck do you think you're doing? He's evil you can't bring him with us!" She screeched at me in that irritating voice.

She pisses me off. I grabbed the annoying little fairy, and took out an empty bottle. After I shoved her in the bottle and capped it I tossed her to the side. She beat on the side of the glass, and screamed.

I just kept walking with Dark's hand in mine.

I finally had a partner that I didn't want to impale on my sword.

"So where are we going next?" Dark asked curiously.

"Were getting out of this nasty-ass temple." I said.

_**Yayy! So thats the end of it! How did I do with my fisrt lemon? Was the story in general good? Did you like what I did to Navi? Constructive critisism it greatly appreatiated! Please review! I will have more Zelda yaoi coming soon if yall liked this one!**_


	2. Author Note Thingy

Haiii! Alrighty then, I decided that I will be revising this little one-shot to make it more detailed! Frankly, I really want to make this into a story. I had a lot of fun writing the one-shot, and decided that- if ya'll want me to- I am going to make this into a story! I will also be re-doing the first chapter to make it more detailed, and edit around on the dialogue! Yay! Also as I said before I have no experience writing lemons, but I did my best! Though it was not detailed at allllll! Haha, anyway, please review and tell me if you want me to. And to those who have reviewed.

Marywatson: Thanks so much! I love Navi, but she irritates the hell out me! So that is why I did it. And I will. If nobody wants me to turn this into a story then I will still re-do the one-shot.

FifthDayOfMay: Thank you! And to answer your question, sadly no. Navi will not be ok. Heh(;


End file.
